Hals über Kopf
by Velence
Summary: [B/K] Nach seinem Ausbruch aus Oz sucht Chris seinen Ex-Lover Toby auf, der sich in seinem Leben ohne ihn eingerichtet hat. Die alte Leidenschaft flammt wieder auf, aber an eine gemeinsame Zukunft ist nicht zu denken, erst recht nicht mit FBI-Agent Taylor an Chris' Fersen.
1. Draußen

**Autor:** Velence  
**Titel: **Hals über Kopf  
**Inhalt: **Nach seinem Ausbruch aus Oz sucht Chris seinen Ex-Lover Toby auf, der sich in seinem Leben ohne ihn eingerichtet hat. Die alte Leidenschaft flammt wieder auf, aber an eine gemeinsame Zukunft ist nicht zu denken, erst recht nicht mit FBI-Agent Taylor an Chris' Fersen.

**Spoiler: **Season 6  
**Disclaimer: **Alle in dieser Story verwendeten Charaktere und Grundkonzepte sind Eigentum der jeweiligen Rechteinhaber. Sie werden einzig und allein zu Unterhaltungszwecken genutzt. Eine Copyright-Verletzung ist weder beabsichtigt noch impliziert.  
**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e): **Tobias Beecher / Chris Keller, Holly Beecher, Angus Beecher, Harrison Beecher, Pierce Taylor  
**Kommentar: **Der kreativen Freiheit ist es zu verdanken, dass Harrison Beecher trotz seines Ablebens in der 6. Staffel noch lebt.

**Hals über Kopf**

**Kapitel 1 ~ Draußen**

Keller war draußen. Ausgebrochen. FBI-Agent Pierce Taylor hatte Toby mit zwei uniformierten Beamten persönlich besucht, um ihn über die Neuigkeit zu informieren – und um ihn nach Hause zu begleiten und es nach dem Flüchtling zu durchsuchen. Toby hatte ihm erlaubt, jeden Raum einzeln zu durchkämmen, schließlich war Chris Keller nicht da. Mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck hatte Taylor ihn ermahnt, sich zu melden, falls Chris bei ihm auftauchen sollte und erinnerte ihn an die Gefängniskarte beim Monopoly.

Danach schlief Toby zwei Nächte unruhig, erwachte jedes Mal verschwitzt von einem Alptraum. Seine Augen sprangen auf. Er saß aufrecht japsend im Bett mit einem bitteren Geschmack auf der Zunge und krampfte vor Ekel mit zusammengepressten Augen. Zitternd atmete er durch und versuchte den Würgereiz zu kontrollieren, bevor er aufstand und duschte.

Er hatte es noch nicht ganz aufgenommen, dass er frei war. Frei. Irgendwie hatte er gehofft, es würde sich besser anfühlen.

Irgendwo war Oz immer noch in ihm.

Toby wollte nicht zurück ins Gefängnis. Nicht in die Oswald State Correctional Facility, besser bekannt als Oz. Anfangs hatte er Chris noch regelmäßig besucht, aus Tagen wurden Wochen, wurden Monate und schließlich kam er gar nicht mehr. Toby hatte Chris verziehen, dass er versucht, ihn zu überreden, seine Bewährung zu gefährden. In einem Anflug von Selbstlosigkeit hatte Chris beim letzten Treffen angeschnauzt, nicht wiederzukommen, nur um es später zu bereuen.

Nicht dass Toby Chris nicht mehr liebte, aber er war Realist. Keller saß bis ans Ende seines Lebens ein.

Zusammen mit seiner Tochter wohnte Toby nur zwei Straßen von seinen Eltern entfernt in einem Haus mit kleinem Garten. Es hatte ihn einige Überzeugungsarbeit gekostet, dass sie Holly in Tobys Obhut überließen. Nach der Schule ging sie weiterhin zu seiner Mutter Victoria, während er in der Kanzlei seines Vaters Harrison arbeitete. Sein jüngster Sohn Harry, der sich Gefängnisbesuchen verweigert hatte, hatte sich völlig von Toby entfremdet. Erst war er noch zu klein gewesen, später kannte er nur ein Leben ohne seinen Vater. Bei Tobys Schwiegereltern verbrachte er eine glückliche Kindheit – die einzige Tatsache, die Toby beruhigte.

Toby war kaum aus dem Gefängnis entlassen, da machte seine Tochter ihm deutlich, dass sie schon ein großes Mädchen war. Schmerzlich stellte er mit jedem Tag fest, wie viel er verpasst hatte und genoss jede Sekunde, die er mit ihr verbringen konnte. Sie hatten sich schnell im Alltag eingespielt.

„Vergiss dein Essen nicht." Toby wollte die Lunchbox in ihren Rucksack stecken, als diese ihm entrissen wurde.

„Dad" schnaubte Holly, als wäre seine Hilfe eine grobe Verletzung ihrer Privatsphäre, und stopfte die Box wüst in eine Lücke in ihren Rucksack.

„Beeil dich bitte. Wir sind schon spät dran." Toby stellte das Geschirr, das sie zum Frühstück benutzt hatten, auf die Spüle. Für mehr war keine Zeit.

Toby schloss die Schnalle seiner Ledertasche, die auf dem hohen Barhocker lag, als seine Tochter wie angewurzelt am Küchentresen zum Stehen kam.

„Dad, wer ist das?", fragte Holly.

Toby sah zu ihr und folgte dann ihrem Blick durch die große Fensterfront nach draußen auf die Terrasse und den spärlich von Laubbäumen gesäumten Garten. Augenblicklich erkannte er Chris, der mit einem wachsenden Grinsen und großen Schritten auf die Küchentür zukam. Ihn jetzt wirklich und wahrhaftig hinter seinem Haus zu sehen, war surreal, ein richtiger Schock.

Chris trug einen Sweater, ausgewaschene Jeans, enganliegend wie eine zweite Haut, und darüber eine schwarze Lederjacke. Groß, dunkel und gutaussehend wurden ihm nicht gerecht, es war das mysteriöse Grinsen und die tief blauen, stechenden Augen, die Bewunderer dazu brachten, ihm hinterher zu sehen – und er wusste um jeden Blick, den er auslöste.

„Zieh deine Jacke an", sagte Toby und scheuchte seine Tochter in den Flur.

„Dad", jammerte Holly und tat aber, wie ihr gesagt wurde, jedoch nicht ohne den Fremden zu mustern.

Toby öffnete die Terrassentür halb und versicherte sich noch einmal, dass Holly außer Sichtweite war. Chris schlängelte sich durch den Türspalt und sah Toby mit einem breiten Grinsen an.

Chris hatte ihn in einem klaren Moment gewarnt, nie wieder zurückzublicken, ein neues Leben draußen anzufangen und ihn zurückzulassen. Er hatte ihm seine Eifersucht wie das Gift einer Schlange entgegen gespeit. Ohne Umschweife hatte er in seiner vulgären, direkten Art gefragt, ob Toby die Lehrerin seiner Tochter, von der er erzählt hatte, ficken würde. Natürlich hatte Toby versucht zu leben, auch wenn sein Herz immer noch für Chris schlug. Achtundachtzig Jahre Strafe waren zu viel für ein Leben, selbst die fünfzig Jahre, nach denen Keller eine Chance auf Bewährung hatte, waren eine unmögliche Wartezeit.

„Was? Bekomme ich keinen Begrüßungskuss?", fragte Chris.

Toby war völlig erstarrt, hin- und hergerissen zwischen seinem Herz, das einen Purzelbaum gemacht hatte, als er Chris über den Rasen hatte kommen sehen, und das nun bis in seinen Hals pochte, dem Wissen, dass er sein jetziges Leben aufs Spiel setzte, wenn er Chris gewähren ließ.

„Chris..." Toby streckte seine Hände nach ihm aus, legte sie mit einigem Zögern auf Chris' Schultern, bevor der ihn in eine harte Umarmung zog, seinen Kopf seitlich gegen die rauen Bartstoppeln drückte, die Augen schloss und seinen Geruch einatmete. Toby fühlte Chris' Hand an seiner Taille, die andere streichelte über seinen Hinterkopf, krauste die kurzen Haare in seinem Nacken. Als sie sich nur wenig von einander lösten, ging es nahtlos in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss über, Arme um ihre Körper geschlungen wie Kraken, die Lippen, die gegeneinander prallten und einen Schauer über den ganzen Rücken und Blut in die Leistengegend jagten. Ihre Münder gingen auf und schlossen sich übereinander.

Hollys Stimme vom Flur sorgte dafür, dass Toby Chris mit geröteten Lippen von sich schob. „Ich muss los..."

„Dann geh." Aber Chris presste sich nur wieder näher an Toby, seine Lippen berührten Tobys Mund kaum. Chris tat, was er am besten konnte. Bescherte ihm Herzflattern und spielte parallel sein Spiel mit ihm.

„Ich muss Holly wegbringen", wiederholte Toby und schob ihn von sich. Chris zog plötzlich scharf Luft durch die Lippen ein und ließ seine Hand reflexartig an seinen Bauch fassen; dahin, wo Toby ihn berührt hatte.

„Was? Was ist passiert?", fragte Toby. Er schloss die Distanz zwischen ihnen und hob Chris' Sweater an, darunter zeigte sich eine Wunde abgedichtet mit einem blutigen Stofffetzen und silbernen Klebeband. „Scheiße."

„Nur ein Streifschuss. Die Säcke können nicht schießen."

„Dein Glück. Du könntest dir eine verdammte Blutvergiftung zuziehen!"

„Dad?" Holly stand im Türrahmen und beobachtete ihren Vater und den fremden Mann.

„Holly, ich komme", rief Toby. Er hielt sie mit einer stoppenden Geste zurück, dann wandte er sich Chris zu. „Du rührst dich nicht von der Stelle. Ich bin bald wieder da. Nicht bewegen, verstanden?"

„Was immer du willst." Chris grinste. Hollys neugierigen Blick quittierte er mit einem Zwinkern. Als Toby ihn wütend ansah, hob er entwaffnend die Hände.

Im Flur verharrte Toby kurz und drückte seinen Handrücken gegen den Mund, um sich zu sammeln. Bevor Holly ihn weiter mit Fragen löchern konnte, schob er sie nach draußen.

Eine viertel Stunde später kam er zurück, nur um die Küche leer vorzufinden. „Keller? Keller!", rief er, erst besorgt, dann wütend. Fünfzehn Minuten waren nicht besonders viel, um einen vernünftigen Gedanken zu fassen. Toby hatte Chris bisher nicht verraten und verkauft und wollte auch jetzt nicht damit anfangen, aber Agent Taylor brauchte nur an seiner Tür zu klopfen und seine Bewährung hatte sich erledigt.

Toby musste Chris davon überzeugen, sich zu stellen – oder ihm zur Flucht verhelfen. Das schienen zumindest die beiden einigermaßen logischen Konsequenzen, die er in der kurzen Zeit hatte ziehen können.

Nachdem er das Erdgeschoss durchsucht hatte, fand er Chris im Schlafzimmer auf dem Bett sitzend, wie er über die Bettwäsche strich.

„Schöne Bettwäsche. Hast du hier schon jemanden gefickt? Hollys Lehrerin? Wie hieß sie noch?"

„Du solltest dich nicht von der Stelle bewegen", ignorierte er Chris' indiskrete Frage.

Chris öffnete unschuldig seine Arme. „Ich bin hier. Ganz dein." Er streckte sich nach Tobys Hand aus, der sich dem Kontakt entzog. „Ich habe dich vermisst, Toby", säuselte er. „Weißt du, wie lange wir uns nicht geküsst haben? Das ist das einzige, woran ich denke konnte. Dich zu küssen und zu küssen und..." Chris lächelte sein Megawattgrinsen und versuchte abermals, ihn zu berühren.

„Warte hier", erklärte Toby genervt. Er verschwand im Bad und kam mit Verbandszeug zurück. Chris zog mehr als bereitwillig den Sweater und das Muscle-Shirt über den Kopf und entblößte seinen nackten Oberkörper. Toby versuchte sein Bestes, ihn zu ignorieren.

„Heb den Arm", bat er. Toby kniete auf Bauchnabelhöhe und löste vorsichtig den provisorischen Verband. Die Schusswunde sah unter diesen Umständen gut aus, keine Entzündung, keine Blutung. „Du hattest mehr Glück als Verstand." Er tupfte die Wundränder des Streifschusses ab, während es Chris nicht unterlassen konnte, durch seine Haare durch streichen.

„Oh fuck, es ist so schön, dich wieder zusehen, deine Stimme zu hören, dein Gesicht zu sehen, dich berühren zu können."

„Wie bist du rausgekommen?" Agent Taylor hatte ihn bereits ins Bild gesetzt, aber Toby wollte und konnte sich nicht weiter Chris' Schmeicheleien anhören. Chris war wie der erste Martini, dem immer mehr und mehr folgten.

Chris grinste augenfällig. „Hab eine schwere Krankheit vorgetäuscht. Dr. Nathan hat mich zur Untersuchung in ein Krankenhaus bringen lassen, was ich zur Flucht genutzt habe." Er schnaubte einen Lacher. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass die Bibliothek doch mal zu etwas gut ist." Wenn es um raffinierte Pläne ging, war Chris Keller ein meisterhafter Stratege, der Ryan O'Reily in nichts nachstand.

„Halt fest." Toby ließ ihn die frische Mullbinde über seiner Wunde festhalten, damit er die Seiten mit Klebepflaster befestigen konnte. Toby strich ein paar Mal mehr als nötig darüber, um sicher zu gehen, dass der Verband nicht verrutschte. Er genoss es, Chris' Haut unter seinen Fingern zu spüren, auch wenn er es nicht laut aussprach.

„Fertig." Toby begegnete seinem Blick.

„Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben, Toby", gab Chris ehrlich zu. Er strich mit zwei Fingern zärtlich über Tobys Wange, der es diesmal zuließ. „Du siehst gut aus. Muss die Freiheit sein."

„Du kannst nicht bleiben." Toby bemühte sich, unbeteiligt zu klingen. „Jeder Idiot weiß, dass du früher oder später hier aufkreuzt. Du musst gehen. Wenn dich jemand gesehen hat, bin ich am Arsch. Stell dich, Chris!"

„Niemand hat mich bemerkt", versicherte Chris.

„Agent Taylor war in der Kanzlei und hier. Er ist nicht dumm. Wie hast du dir das vorgestellt?"

Chris stellte sich vor ihn, ihre Körper nicht weit auseinander, und legte er eine Hand auf Tobys Hüfte. „Du und ich... wir verschwinden, tauchen unter, besorgen uns neue Identitäten und fangen ein neues Leben an. Ich eröffne einen Waschsalon, während du Zuhause bleibst. Mit deiner Tochter." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Chris, nein. Das funktioniert nicht..." Toby schüttelte den Kopf. „Du musst dich stellen, Chris."

„Fuck, Toby, das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen! Willst du mich unbedingt hinter Gittern sehen?" Chris strich sich über die kurzen Haare. „Ich gehe nicht zurück, nicht freiwillig. Vergiss es!"

„Willst du, dass ich wieder nach Oz komme?", grollte Toby wütend und fügte ruhiger hinzu: „Ich helfe dir. Ich kenne ein paar gute Anwälte und alle heißen Beecher."

„Sie werden dich genauso wie mich nach Oz schicken! Die machen kurzen Prozess."

„Nicht wenn du dich freiwillig stellst!" Toby schüttelte abermals seinen Kopf. „Ich habe meine Tochter. Sie braucht ihren Vater. Ich kann nicht einfach mit dir durchbrennen, nur weil du es dir so schön ausgemalt hast."

„Ich brauche dich auch!" Chris nahm Tobys Hand in seine Hände. Mit seinen Berührungen versuchte er ihn einzulullen. Seine Anziehungskraft war die eines schwarzen Lochs. Je näher Toby ihm kam, desto weniger konnte er sich ihm entziehen. Chris konnte einem das Gefühl vermitteln, der einzige und wichtigste Mensch auf Erden zu sein. Diese Aufmerksamkeit war umwerfend, schmeichelhaft und wickelte jeden in seinen Kokon aus Charme ein.

Toby wich seinem Blick aus. Er musste sich von ihm losmachen, um klar denken zu können. „Ich muss..." Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr merkte er, dass er schon längst unterwegs hätte sein müssen. „Ich muss los. Wir reden heute Abend. Nimm dir, was du willst, aus dem Kühlschrank, schau fern, nimm eine Dusche oder schlaf eine Runde, nur lass dich nirgends blicken." Toby sah ihn strafend an, um deutlich zu machen, dass es ihm ernst war.

„Kein Problem."

Auf halbem Weg drehte er sich noch einmal im Flur um und warf Chris einen scharfen Blick. Dieser ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Er wirkte sehr zufrieden mit sich, wie er dort stand. Toby wollte ihn nicht ermutigen und verließ ohne weiteren Gruß das Haus.


	2. Juckreiz

Kapitel 2 ~ Juckreiz

Am Nachmittag wurde FBI-Agent Pierce Taylor zu ihm durchgestellt, als hätte er den richtigen Riecher. Möglicherweise hatte er sogar Leute auf ihn angesetzt, aber Toby hielt sich für so paranoid, dass er sie hätte bemerken müssen. Taylor erkundigte sich kurz nach Beechers Tochter Holly, bevor er ohne weitere Umschweife auf Chris' Flucht zu sprechen kam. „Sie haben schon von ihm gehört?", fragte Taylor nonchalant wie nebensächlich, was Toby verneinte.

Er hatte versucht, sich einen Schlachtplan zu Recht zu legen, sich Antworten, glaubwürdige Antworten auf die Fragen der Polizei auszudenken. Es war bereits ein Fehler gewesen, Chris überhaupt ins Haus zu lassen, aber sein Herz (und sein Schwanz) hatten nichts Vernünftiges, nichts Rationales im Sinn. Wenn er mit Chris zusammen war, drehte sich alles um 180, 360 Grad, aus Hass wird Liebe, etwas Unverzeihliches wird vergeben und umgekehrt.

„Christopher Keller wird mit Ihnen Kontakt aufnehmen, Tobias", erklärte der FBI-Agent und betonte vertraulich Tobys Vornamen.

„Haben Sie schon alle ehemaligen Komplizen durchtelefoniert?" Toby kannte außer Ronnie Barlog niemanden, mit dem Chris draußen zusammen gearbeitet hatte, aber es gab mit Sicherheit ein paar Menschen, bei denen er Unterschlupf finden konnte. Und selbst wenn nicht, hätte Chris keine Probleme, sich von jemandem für eine Nacht aufgabeln zu lassen. Irgendwo musste ihm jemand mit Kleidung und dem kümmerlichen Verband geholfen haben.

„Sie sind meine heißeste Spur."

„Was ist mit seinen Exfrauen? Bonnie? Sie hat ihn immerhin zweimal geheiratet. Bonnie war immer die Beste, hat Chris gesagt."

Taylor blieb ruhig, obwohl ihn Toby offensichtlich in eine andere Richtung losten wollte. „Sie und Keller hatten eine intime Beziehung, auch wenn diese nun schon einige Zeit zurückliegt. Ich bin über alles, was zwischen ihnen passiert ist, im Bilde. Er wird an Ihre Tür klopfen", sagte er überzeugt.

„Sie kennen ihn nicht so gut wie ich", widersprach Toby barsch. „Chris hat mich vergessen und sich längst jemand Neues zum Ficken gesucht. Er ist nicht der Mann, der ein Angebot ablehnt. Chris zieht mit seinem Charisma Motten wie das Licht an."

„Ich weiß, wozu er fähig ist. Wissen Sie das auch? Die Morde von Mark Carachi, Byam Lewis und Bryce Tibbets sind immer noch ungeklärt. Sie sind grausam gestorben. Keller hat diese drei jungen Männer vergewaltigt, gefoltert und getötet."

„Sie haben keinen Beweis..."

„Ich muss Ihnen nicht erzählen, was er Ihnen angetan hat", sagte Taylor und machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause. „Sie sind blond, gutaussehend, gebildet. Aus einer gut situierten Familie. Sie sind sein Typ, genau wie seine Opfer."

Toby schnaubte. „Er hat mich weder vergewaltigt noch gefoltert. Und falls es Ihnen entgangen ist: Ich lebe. Es mag Sie erstaunen, aber Chris Keller hat mir sogar das Leben gerettet."

„Ich habe eine Frage für Sie: Was passiert, wenn Keller genug von Ihnen hat? Was ist, wenn Sie nicht tun, was er will? Was-?"

„Das würde er nie tun!" Unbemerkt war Toby lauter geworden und brüllte nun ins Telefon. Zum Glück war seine Bürotür geschlossen, doch aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach hörte man ihn auf dem Flur, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht.

„Denken Sie darüber nach." Taylor verabschiedete sich mit gesäten Zweifeln und ließ einen erzürnten Toby zurück. Wenn einer wusste, wozu Chris fähig war, dann Toby; er hatte es am eigenen Leib erfahren.

Als er am Abend von der Arbeit kam, hielt er zuerst bei seinem Haus, um nach Chris zu sehen, bevor er Holly bei seinen Eltern abholte. Toby fand ihn oben in seinem Schlafzimmer. Chris schlief tief und fest bis zum Bauchnabel zugedeckt auf seiner gesunden Seite. Er hatte einen Arm unter das Kopfkissen geschoben, während der andere ein Kissen umschloss. Chris war groß, nicht zu groß und hatte einen tollen Körper. Toby hatte lange genug mit und neben ihm trainiert. Er konnte nicht umhin, seinen nackten Oberkörper zu bewundern.

Seit seinem Ausbruch hatte Chris kaum ein Auge zugetan und die Müdigkeit war wie eine Lawine über ihn eingebrochen, sobald er sich entspannen konnte. Er sah aus wie jemand, der es sich überall gemütlich machen konnte. Toby beneidete ihn darum. Er hatte Monate gebraucht, um Oz aus seinem Alltag zu verbannen und einfach nur mal auf der Couch zu sitzen, ohne in ruhigen Momenten gedanklich zurück ins Gefängnis zu driften.

Seine Eltern gaben ihr Bestes, ihn abzulenken und tatsächlich waren die Essen mit der Familie, Sportsendungen im TV mit Angus und die Wochenendausflüge mit Holly Lichtpunkte in seinem Leben, die er zu schätzen wusste. Mit den Anfeindungen und Tuscheleien hinter seinem Rücken kam er zurecht. Seine sogenannten Freunde hatten sich schon im ersten Jahr in Oz verabschiedet, die Übriggeblieben konnte Toby an einer Hand abzählen. Umso dankbarer war er für die Unterstützung seiner Familie, die hinter ihm stand.

Teenager konnten brutal sein. Er hoffte, dass Holly stark genug war, um mit den Gerüchten und Hänseleien in der Schule fertig zu werden. Sie redete nicht gern darüber. Wenn ihn das Zusammenleben mit einem Teenager etwas gelehrt hatte, dann die verschiedenen Arten von Schweigen zu deuten. Er war nicht immer gut darin, aber er wurde besser. Tobys Eltern hatten sich darum gekümmert, dass Holly regelmäßig zu einem Therapeuten ging, nachdem sie gekidnappt worden war. Manchmal erwähnte sie ihren toten Bruder Gary in einem Nebensatz, ohne weiter darauf einzugehen.

Toby würde ihr nicht noch mal antun, ihren Vater an Oz zu verlieren. Der vernünftige Teil von Toby wusste, dass mit der alten Leidenschaft auch der Krieg zwischen ihnen, ihm und Chris, wieder aufflammen würde – und praktisch jeder konnte ins Kreuzfeuer geraten.

Aber mit Chris in seiner Nähe fühlte sich Toby wie ein hormongesteuerte Teenager. Alles, was er wollte, war Chris, der ihn ansah wie im Waschraum, wie in ihrer Zelle an Neujahr, wie bei ihrem Abschied. Es wurde nie langweilig. Etwas, das Chris liebte.

Er schloss die Tür zum Schlafzimmer leise und ließ ihn schlafen.

Toby verbannte jeden Gedanken an Chris, die ihn mindestens einen halben Tag Arbeit gekostet hatten, und holte seine Tochter ab. Später machte er etwas zu essen und ließ eine Portion für Chris zurück.

Mit einem Tablett ging Toby ins Schlafzimmer. Chris war wach, lag mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen im Bett und starrte an die Decke.

„Wir haben dir etwas übriggelassen", sagte Toby. „Holly ist im Wohnzimmer. Bleib bitte hier. Ich will nicht, dass sie dich sieht. Niemand darf wissen, dass du hier bist." Er biss sich auf die Zunge.

Chris setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin. Toby klappte die Beine des Tabletts aus, stellte es vor ihm auf die Bettdecke und setzte sich zu ihm. „Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen. Meine eigene Zelle im Hause Beecher." Chris blickte ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. „Keine Sorge, ich werde ein vorbildlicher Gefangenen sein."

Toby ignorierte seine Anspielung. „Agent Taylor hat angerufen."

„Sollst du Grüße von ihm ausrichten?", fragte Keller beiläufig, während er das Essen herunterschlang.

„Das ist nicht witzig. Vielleicht lässt das FBI schon mein Haus beobachten", erwiderte Toby streng, weil Chris die Situation nicht ernst nahm.

„Naaah", tat Chris ab. „Das wäre mir oder dir aufgefallen. Taylor wartet darauf, dass du mich verpfeifst, aber das wirst du nicht tun. Das wirst du nicht, Toby?"

„Bist du dir sicher?"

Chris schaute ihn prüfend an. Er wusste, dass man ihn nicht unterschätzen durfte, Toby war zu allem fähig, wenn er am Abgrund stand. Er erinnerte sich an Tobys durchgeknalltes Lachen, das ganz und gar nicht lustig war und bei Chris' Narbe ein unfreiwilliges Ziehen auslöste.

„Wirst du?", fragte Chris zurück und lehnte sich vor, ohne ihn jedoch zu berühren, nah genug für Toby, um ihn nicht ignorieren zu können.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Toby ehrlich.

Chris legte das Besteck auf den leeren Teller und berührte zuversichtlich Tobys Unterarm. „Toby, du gehst nicht zurück nach Oz."

Wortlos nahm Toby das Tablett mit nach unten in die Küche. Danach brachte er Holly ins Bett, die ihren Vater nach dem unbekannten Gast ausfragte. Toby gab ihr nicht einmal seinen Namen, sondern sagte nur, dass er ein Freund war, der für ein paar Tage einen Schlafplatz brauchte. Er bat sie, niemanden von ihm zu erzählen, weil Oma und Opa es nicht gutheißen würden, wenn jemand Fremdes bei ihnen wohnte.

Toby wusste, dass weitere Fragen auf Hollys Zunge lagen, aber sie kannte ihren Vater. Er würde ihr nicht mehr sagen. Das kleine Nachtlicht brannte, als er mit einem letzten Blick die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Sie war sehr selbstständig, war es gewöhnt, sich selbst fürs Bett fertig zu machen. Holly hatte ihn einmal angeschnauzt, er würde nichts über sie wissen. Holly habe sich um sich selbst kümmern müssen, seit er ins Gefängnis gegangen war. Augenblicklich hatte Toby das schlechte Gewissen gespürt, das in solchen Momenten scharfkantig an die Oberfläche ritzte.

Nachdem Toby in T-Shirt und Boxershorts gewechselt hatte, ging er in sein Schlafzimmer. Chris lümmelte entspannt im Bett.

„Ich schlafe auf dem Sofa", erklärte Toby.

„Sei nicht albern", meinte Chris, „Das Bett ist groß genug. Wir haben uns schon eine deutlich kleinere Schlafgelegenheit geteilt und es hat funktioniert." Er schlug mit der flachen Hand auf die freie Hälfte.

„Nur schlafen!" Das Sofa war nicht besonders verlockend, allerdings wollte er auch nicht Chris dort schlafen lassen, damit seine Tochter morgens über ihn stolperte.

Chris hob unschuldig die Hände und ließ sich auf die Matratze sinken. Sorgsam stellte Toby Chris' Boots zur Seite, die er auf einer Seite des Bettes einfach abgestreift hatte, bevor er die Nachttischlampe an- und das Deckenlicht ausschaltete. Zögerlich streckte er sich neben Chris aus. Er wusste nicht, ob Chris – oder sich selbst – trauen konnte. Er war fast erleichtert, als Chris ihm den Rücken zudrehte. Schließlich löschte er das Licht und legte sich ebenfalls mit dem Rücken zu seinem Bettnachbarn hin. Trotz der scheinbaren Ruhe klopfte sein Herz heftig in der Brust. Fast zwanghaft versuchte er sich zu entspannen, indem er die Augen schloss und tief durchatmete.

Chris wälzte sich ein paar Mal unter der Decke hin und her.

Toby hatte fast losgelassen, als er Chris an seinem Rücken spürte. Er berührte ihn nicht, aber die Erektion, die gegen seine Kehrseite pochte, war nicht zu ignorieren. Toby war mit einem Mal hellwach – und erregt. Das hatte er befürchtet. Auch jetzt konnte er sich seiner Anziehungskraft nicht entziehen.

Chris rührte keinen Finger. Und das mit voller Absicht.

Mieser Hund.

Fast hätte Toby gelacht. Chris konnte die ganze Nacht ausharren, ohne sich anzufassen. Er musste nur darauf warten, dass Tobys Juckreiz zu groß wurde und er den ersten Schritt machte. Und tatsächlich hatte Chris mit seinem Kalkül recht, war ihm immer drei Schritte voraus. Tobias Beecher wollte ihn unbedingt. Wollte ihn, würde ihn wahrscheinlich immer wollen. Schließlich langte Toby mit seiner Hand hinter sich. Seine Finger ertasteten nackte, warme Haut. Langsam glitten sie tiefer, zwischen Haut und Bund der Boxershorts, fuhren durch das Schamhaar und erreichten sein Ziel. Als Tobys Hand den Schaft umschloss, stöhnte Chris auf.

Unerwartet begierig zog Toby seine Hand zurück, drehte sich halb um und presste sich gegen Chris, der seine Lippen auf Tobys Mundwinkel platzierte. Als sich ihre Lippen trafen, war alle Zurückhaltung, alle guten und vernünftigen Vorsätze vergessen.

„Nimm mich", keuchte er nach Atem ringend.

„Wenn du willst", neckte Chris und bohrte seine Nase mit einem Grinsen in Tobys Wange. Hastig strampelte er sich unter der Decke von der Boxershorts. Toby konnte es ebenfalls nicht schnell genug gehen. Im Licht der Nachttischlampe rutschte er auf die Bettkante, hob seinen Hintern aus der Sitzposition, um die lästige Unterwäsche loszuwerden, bevor er sich mit beiden Armen das T-Shirt über den Kopf streifte und es achtlos auf den Teppich warf.

Chris genoss das Spiel der Rückenmuskeln, die Entdeckung der runden, verlockenden Pobacken und das Entblößen von Haut. Lustvoll leckte er sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, während er ein paar Mal sein bestes Stück pumpte und mit seiner Vorhaut spielte.

Toby holte ein Kondom und Gleitgel aus einer Nachttischschublade und legte sich wieder, dieses Mal dicht an Chris gepresst, Haut an Haut, ins Bett und reichte beides an Chris weiter. Nach Oz hatte er sich testen lassen. Es war fast wie ein Sechser im Lotto, dass er ohne irgendwelche Geschlechtskrankheiten davongekommen war. Toby wollte nichts riskieren, denn sein ehemaliger Lover war sicher nicht lange auf dem Trockenen geblieben. Chris protestierte nicht, überließ Toby, die Regeln aufzustellen. Hinter ihm rollte sich Chris auf den Rücken, um das Kondom überzustreifen. Dann das Öffnen des Gleitgels. Toby war schockiert und angemacht, die glitschigen Finger an seinem Anus zu spüren. Er keuchte, als eine Fingerspitze über seine empfindliche Öffnung strich. Chris spielte eine Weile mit ihm, ehe sich die Fingerspitze schrecklich langsam durch den Muskelring nach innen bohrte.

Toby hatte Sex mit anderen Männern gehabt, aber es war nicht annähernd wie mit Chris gewesen. Nur Sex und manchmal nicht einmal besonders gut. Selbstbezogen, auf den eigenen Höhepunkt abzielend.

Toby hatte es nie laut ausgesprochen, aber ihre sexuelle Beziehung bedeutete ihm sehr viel. Der physische Aspekt hatte Stück für Stück die schlimmsten Erinnerungen ersetzt, von denen er glaubte, dass Schillinger sie ihm wie das Tattoo für immer eingebrannt hatte. Chris hatte nie etwas getan, was Toby nicht wollte. Er war überraschend geduldig gewesen.

„Chris", atmete Toby langgezogen aus. Er zog sein oberes Bein gegen seine Brust, um Chris den Zugang zu erleichtern. Zwei Finger dehnten ihn weiter, öffneten ihn mit Scherenbewegungen.

„Hast du mich vermisst?", zirpte Chris heiß an seinem Ohr. „Hast du meinen Schwanz vermisst, Baby?" Mit einer Hand dirigierte er seinen Penis gegen Tobys Anus, erst langsam führte er die große Eichel ein, dann folgte der nicht weniger mächtige Schaft. Chris presste seinen Körper der Länge nach gegen Toby und hielt inne, nachdem er vollständig eingedrungen war. Angesichts der Enge, die ihn warm und lebendig umschloss, keuchte er erregt: „Oh Gott, Toby, du bist so heiß, so eng."

Mit der Schulter gegen Chris' Brust gedrückt küssten sie sich abermals, spielten mit ihren Zungen abwechselnd tief in den Mundhöhlen des jeweils anderen miteinander. Chris hielt Tobys oberes Bein in der Kniekehle hoch und ließ keinen Zentimeter Platz zwischen ihnen. Gemächlich setzte er sich in Bewegung, stieß träge in die Enge. Toby mochte das Gefühl, auf diese Art ausgefüllt zu sein. Er trieb ihn an, schneller zu werden. Er pumpte sein Glied im gleichen Rhythmus mit Chris' Stößen, die die Matratze samt Bett zum Wippen brachten. Eine große Hand streichelte Tobys Bauch und neckte seine Brustwarzen, während Lippen seinen Nacken küssten oder heiße Worte dagegen murmelten. Toby musste nur seine Augen schließen und er war in Oz, in einer Nacht, wo sie sich erst langsam geliebt hatten, weil ihm die Peepshow, die sie boten, peinlich war, bis Chris' Berührungen, seine gesäuselten Worte, die Erregung ihn alles hatten vergessen lassen.

Der Orgasmus kam schnell. Toby grunzte, fing sein Sperma mit seiner Hand, so gut es ging, auf, und rieb sich, bis der Höhepunkte verebbte. Durch die pulsierende Öffnung, die Chris' Penis bis ins Unendliche stimulierte, kam dieser kurz darauf. Befriedigt umschlang er mit seinem starken Arm Tobys Oberkörper und strich mit dem Daumen über eine Brustwarze, während er heißen Atem und ungezogene Dinge weiter und weiter gegen Tobys Nacken atmete.

Chris genoss die Intimität, die Nähe, den Körperkontakt, auf den er lange hatte verzichten müssen. Nach einer Weile ließ er sich auf ihm herausgleiten und Toby das Kondom entsorgen. Später durfte Toby ihn nehmen. Im Gegensatz zum Löffelchen, bei dem es mehr um mit Intimität und Hautkontakt gegangen war, herrschten bei der zweiten Runde Leidenschaft und Wildheit vor.

Erschöpft lagen sie schließlich noch leicht ineinander verschlungen nackt im Bett und spürten ihrer aufgefrischten Verbindung, der neu entflammten Leidenschaft nach. In dem Moment wusste Toby, dass er Chris nicht verpfeifen würde, es nicht konnte. Selig schlief er ein, ehe er sich über die Konsequenzen Gedanken machen konnte.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Toby auf. Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um sich zu erinnern, wer neben ihm im Bett lag. Dann hörte er wieder den Schrei, der ihm hatte aufschrecken lassen. Toby schlug die Decke auf und nahm im Gehen seine Boxershorts auf. Halb angezogen stolperte er auf einem Bein hüpfend, seinen Fall mit einer Hand gegen die Wand abfangend, voran. Er zog die Boxershorts hoch und schlüpfte hastig in sein T-Shirt.

Holly saß aufrecht im Bett, als Toby zur Tür hereingestürzt kam und das Licht anmachte. Auf ihrem Gesicht stand der Schrecken des Alptraums, der sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Er nahm sie tröstend in seine Arme und spürte ihr Brustkorb beben. Toby strich über ihren Rücken und nuschelte ihr beruhigende Worte zu.

Nur nachts ließ seine Tochter sich von ihm trösten. Tags stieß Holly ihn weg, sah ihn an, als wäre er an ihren Schicksal schuld, was er im Grunde genommen auch war. Toby hatte damit angefangen, die Kinder ins Spiel zu bringen, indem er sich Andy Schillinger, Vern Schillingers Sohn, angenommen hatte. Er würde nicht noch einmal Holly in Gefahr bringen und wenn das bedeutete, auf Chris zu verzichten, dann würde er sich jederzeit für seine Tochter entscheiden. Den Fehler machte er kein zweites Mal.


	3. Scharade

**Kapitel 3 ~ Scharade**

Angus tigerte vor Tobys Schreibtisch auf und ab.

FBI-Agent Taylor hatte es nicht bei einem Anruf belassen, sondern auch mit seinem Vater telefoniert und damit seine Familie und die Kanzlei in Aufruhr versetzt. Sobald Toby jemandem dem Rücken zuwandte, säten sich Gerüchte wie Samen einer Pusteblume in alle Winde aus. Mallozzi, sein Bewährungshelfer, den der FBI-Mann ebenfalls aufgescheucht hatte, hatte Toby die Hölle heiß gemacht und ihm mit Gefängnis gedroht. Der Kerl war ein grummeliger, harter Brocken, aber solange man sich an die Regeln hielt, behandelte er einen fair.

Toby hatte sein Möglichstes getan, alle Sorgen und Zweifel seiner Familie zu zerstreuen, aber offensichtlich nicht gut genug.

Seine Eltern waren mehr als erleichtert gewesen, als Toby die Beziehung mit Hollys Lehrerin Marian begonnen hatte. Nach seiner Entlassung auf Bewährung erwähnten sie Oz nur zögerlich, umschrieben es mit Euphemismen. Das erste, gemeinsame Dinner mit Marian war gestelzt und überhöflich gewesen. Alle hatten sich mehr als bemüht, sie willkommen zu heißen. Angus hatte seine Verlobte mitgebracht, während Holly lustlos in ihrem Essen gestochert und mit ihren Blicken ihren tonlosen Widerstand gegen die Beziehung und die Heuchelei zum Besten gegeben hatte.

Beim Alkoholausschank hatte Harrison Beecher seinen Sohn geschickt übergangen. Er fragte ihn regelmäßig nach den Treffen der Anonymen Alkoholiker. Toby hatte sich erschöpft gefühlt, zwanghaft nicht vom Gefängnis reden zu dürfen, heile Welt zu spielen. Er verstand die Verunsicherung und das Bedürfnis seiner Familie, seine Strafe hinter sich zu lassen. Er akzeptierte, dass Oz eines der Dinge war, die im Hause Beecher nicht oder nur sehr selten diskutiert wurden, eben so wenig wie seine Affäre mit Chris. Sein Vater hatte letzteres entschuldigt. In Verwahrung ist man einsam und alles, was erreichbar ist, sind andere Männer. In Ermangelung von Alternativen hinter Gittern lebt man seine Bedürfnisse homosexuell aus. Toby hatte ihm versucht zu erklären, dass es mehr mit Chris gewesen war, es jedoch irgendwann aufgegeben. Sie konnten es, die Erfahrungen, die er in Oz gemacht hatte, nicht verstehen – und darüber war er froh.

Dennoch war er manchmal versucht, über den Esstisch zu brüllen: „Eines Nacht hat Schillinger mir ein Hakenkreuz in die Haut gebrannt – ratet, wo. Mum, bitte reichst du mir die Kartoffeln?"

Seine Vergangenheit hatte auch Positives mit sich gebracht: Keine staubtrockenen, lästigen Cocktailpartys, kein Anbiedern bei neuen Klienten oder Kontakten. Niemand wollte einen ehemaligen Kriminellen an seinem Tisch haben. Er arbeitete im Hintergrund, in einem kleinen, unscheinbaren Büro mit bescheidener Aussicht.

Angus stoppte beim Schreibtisch zwischen ihnen. „Keller hat dich angerufen."

Keine Frage, sondern provokante Feststellung. Typisch Anwalt.

Mit seinen blonden Haaren und glattrasierten Gesicht erschien Toby sein Bruder jung, viel jünger. Sein Köder konnte ihn nicht in die Falle locken, auch wenn er mit den Gedanken fast ständig bei Chris war. Aufwachen mit einem vertrauten, warmen Körper an seiner Seite, einem starken Arm um seinen Brustkorb war schön gewesen. Auch jetzt spürte Toby seinen leidgeprüften Po, der solche Nächte nicht mehr gewohnt war. Er musste ein Lächeln auf den Lippen unterdrücken, wenn er daran dachte. Er war hilflos im Angesicht von Chris' überwältigender Sexualität. Toby wusste, er schwelgte in Illusionen, aber für eine Weile wollte, musste er sie sich erlauben. Ein flüchtiger, gefährlicher Zeitvertreib.

„Er hat mich nicht angerufen", widersprach Toby in aller Ruhe. Er nahm seine Brille ab und legte sie vor sich hin.

„Du hast Geld, wir haben Geld, das er nicht hat, das er braucht", bohrte Angus weiter. „Keller ist auf der Flucht. Er hat dich abgepasst. Er braucht Hilfe, Geld und wer wäre da besser als sein Ex-Lover." Er betonte das letzte Wort scharf.

„Was sagt dir das Wörtchen Ex?", fragte Toby.

„Dass er dich um den Finger wickeln kann?", fragte Angus rhetorisch. Er hatte sich heruntergebeugt, seine Handflächen auf Tobys Schreibtisch abgelegt und seinem Bruder in die Augen gestarrt. „Er war viermal verheiratet, zweimal die gleiche Frau."

„Ich bin keine seiner Ex-Frauen."

„Sag mir, dass du über ihn hinweg bist", verlangte Angus.

„Jesus, Angus!" Toby lehnte sich Augen rollend zurück.

Angus machte zwei Schritte und fuhr mit den Händen über sein Gesicht. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wahrscheinlich wärst du noch verheiratet, vielleicht geschieden, wenn das..." Er machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung. „…wenn das alles nicht passiert wäre. Ich hätte dir helfen müssen. Ich hätte sehen müssen, dass du ein Problem hast."

„Hätte, sollte, müsste...", winkte Toby ab.

„Das Gefängnis hat dich... verändert."

„Sag's, ich bin eine Kreatur des Gefängnissystems. Ich weiß, was es heißt, ignoriert zu werden. Das ist das größte Problem: Diese Menschen werden weggeworfen. Es gibt keine Rehabilitation, keine Resozialisierung, eher das Gegenteil. Es interessiert niemanden ein Dreck, wenn ein Mann im Knast gedemütigt oder vergewaltigt wird."

Angus verlagerte unangenehm berührt sein Gewicht auf den anderen Fuß. Sein Bruder konnte leidenschaftlich über die Missstände in Gefängnissen reden. Ihn befremdete das Thema, weshalb er es zumeist abblockte. „Was ich sagen will: Draußen wäre das mit ihm nicht passiert."

„Chris", sprach Toby seinen Namen aus. „Aber du hast recht, unter anderen Umständen wären wir uns vermutlich nie näher gekommen geschweige denn uns je begegnet. Ich war einsam und leer und sehnte mich nach etwas Freundlichkeit und Zuneigung. Das macht es nicht schlechter oder besser. Oder weniger echt."

Angus presste die Lippen zusammen. Er hatte Chris nur aus der Ferne gesehen, aber er kannte die Beschreibungen seines Vaters, der Keller in Tobys Auftrag anwaltlich vertreten hatte. Widerwärtig war nur eines der Worte, das er verwendet hatte.

„Gen – deine Frau und Mutter deiner Kinder – hat sich umgebracht. Du warst verletzt, am Boden zerstört. Keller hat dich benutzt, sich dein Vertrauen erschlichen, in Schillingers Auftrag. Du hast es selbst gesagt. Toby, er hat die beide Arme und Beine gebrochen! Und das nennst du Liebe?" Er funkelte seinen Bruder an. „Du warst nicht verliebt. Du warst auf Alkoholentzug, emotional abhängig, bedürftig."

„Darauf verwette ich meinen tätowierten Hintern", schnaubte Toby ironisch. Ja, er war verletzbar gewesen und Chris hatte ihm freundschaftlich die Hand gereicht, ihn mit seinem Charisma bezirzt. Niemand musste ihm das deutlich machen. Chris hatte seine Verteidigungslinien niedergerissen. Toby hatte es (nach Schillinger) verabscheut, berührt zu werden, aber bei Keller hatte er es irgendwann zugelassen.

„Keller hat dich manipuliert."

„Du bist Anwalt. Wer manipuliert nicht zu seinen Gunsten?", schlug Toby den Ball zurück. Er würgte die Diskussion mit einer direkten Frage ab: „Glaubst du, dass sich ein Kerl wie Keller nach über einem Jahr noch an seine Knastschwuchtel erinnert?"

Angus warf ihm diesen Blick, der er ein paar Mal bei seinen Eltern gesehen hatte. Ein Mischung aus Ungewissheit, Unbehagen und unbestimmte Feststellung, dass sie den Mann, der aus Oz zurückgekehrt war, nicht richtig kannten.

„Mach einfach nichts Dummes, okay?"

„Danke, Gus." Toby neigte seinen Kopf, halb amüsiert, halb sauer. „Was ist aus meinem Bruder geworden, der besorgt war, ob ich auch genug zu essen bekomme?"

Er erinnerte sich, wie er bei der Frage seines Bruders im Besuchsraum geweint hatte. Es war ein mieser Tag gewesen, der alle Emotionen an die Oberfläche gewirbelt hatte.

„Ich will dich nicht im Gefängnis sehen." Angus' Gesichtszüge wurden mit einem Mal weicher. „Ich bin froh, dass Mum jetzt noch jemanden zum Anpflaumen hat."

Toby grinste.

Der Mangel an Berührungen war die schlimmste Bestrafung. Mit mehr als zwanzig Jahren Erfahrungen rein und raus aus dem System wusste Chris, wie der Hase lief. Die Routine erwischte jeden vor allem anderen, aber ihn traf am meisten das Fehlen von Kontakt. Neben Toby aufzuwachen war wunderbar gewesen. Ihn störte der Schweiß nicht, der von der vorangegangenen Nacht an ihren Körpern klebte. Nach so langer Wartezeit hätte nichts den Moment verderben können.

Lange nachdem Beecher und Tochter das Haus verlassen hatten, stand Chris auf. Er hatte eine Zeit gebraucht, um zu realisieren, dass er in einem komfortablen Bett mit weichen Laken und Bettwäsche lag. Träge Herbstsonne schummelte sich durch die Lücken in der Gardine. Chris stand lange am Fenster, starrte nach draußen und genoss die Aussicht auf Grün, auf Vögel und vorbeilaufende Jogger auf dem schmalen Sandweg hinter dem Garten.

Unter der Dusche wichste er, während er an Toby dachte. Er hatte einen sehr unkatholischen Traum gehabt, der ihn verfolgte. Danach legte er einen frischen Verband über die Streifschusswunde, zwar nicht annähernd so geschickt wie Toby, aber brauchbar, und zog sich an.

Chris inspizierte den Kleiderschrank, von spießigen Hosen und Hemden über legere Alltagskleidung, nur die sparsamen Slips interessierten ihn, von denen er einen gegen seine Nase drückte und schnupperte. Schließlich nahm er sich den Nachttisch vor, zählte die Kondome und checkte das Ablaufdatum eifersüchtig.

Schließlich trieb ihn der Hunger in die Küche, wo er sich von der vorsorglich platzierten Thermoskanne Kaffee einschenkte und sich einen Toast machte. Mit dem verspäteten Frühstück setzte sich Chris vor den Fernseher. Aus Gewohnheit sah er sich Miss Sally an. Mit einem Grinsen dachte er an einen perversen Kommentar, den Toby über die Puppen in der Vorschulsendung gemacht hatte. Ziellos zappte er sich durch die Programme und blieb bei einem Film hängen.

Das Sofa war dermaßen bequem, dass Chris, nachdem er es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte, bald weggedöst war.

Er erwachte wieder, als jemand sich an der Haustür zu schaffen machte. Chris saß aufrecht auf dem Sofa und starrte zur Eingangstür, die in einen offenen Flur mündete. Es war helllichter Tag und er bezweifelte, dass Agent Taylor in ein Haus einbrechen würde. Bevor er reagieren konnte, ging die Tür auf. Die Blicke von Holly und Chris trafen sich.

Hatte Toby nicht gesagt, dass sie nach der Schule zu seiner Mutter ging?

„Hi", sagte Holly einsilbig. Sie trug Mascara und enge Jeans. Die beginnende Pubertät zeigte sich an ihren Körperrundungen.

Wie alt war sie? 12 oder 13 Jahre? Beecher hat ihm sehr viel über seine Kinder erzählt. Chris hatte sich nicht sonderlich dafür interessiert, nur ein paar wenige Details im Gedächtnis behalten. Wenn Toby sich auf einen Besuchstag vorbereitete, gab es kein anderes Thema. Die Liebe zu seinen Kindern war etwas, das ihn neidisch machte. Plötzlich hatte Toby einen anderen Fokus und vernachlässigte Chris, der sich wie eine Fußnote in Beechers Leben vorkam, das er mit Oz hinter sich lassen würde.

Chris wusste, dass Toby ihn von Holly fernhalten wollte. Hier bot sich eine einmalige Chance, sie auf seine Seite zu ziehen.

„Hi", erwiderte Chris ebenso neutral wie Holly.

Das Mädchen ließ ihre Schultasche von der Schulter gleiten und stellte sie auf den Flur. Sie hängte ihre Jacke an der Garderobe auf, ohne Chris ganz aus den Augen zu lassen.

Zögerlich kam sie näher. „Du bist ein Freund von Dad", sagte sie. Mut vortäuschend stemmte Holly eine Hand in die Hüfte.

„Jup, ich bin Chris und du musst Holly sein. Toby hat gesagt, du bist nachmittags immer bei deiner Großmutter."

Holly zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht immer. Manchmal bin ich bei Rebecca."

„Aber nie allein Zuhause", konstatierte Chris. Holly nahm sich also manchmal frei, wenn sie keine Lust auf Überwachung hatte. Alle Augen waren stets auf ihr. Das Mädchen, dessen Mutter Selbstmord begangen hatte, deren Bruder mit ihr gekidnappt und getötet worden war, dessen Vater eine Haftstrafe abgebüßt hatte. „Ich sag's keinem, wenn du keinem was sagst."

Wieder zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern. „Bleibst du länger?"

„Ich weiß nicht, das hängt von deinem Dad ab."

Holly packte ihre Tasche am Griff und ging damit in die Küche. Sie setzte sich an den breiten Tresen, von wo sie den Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer im Auge behalten konnte, und machte sich an ihre Hausaufgaben.

Chris folgte ihr kurz darauf. Er tat, als würde er sie nicht beachten. Mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt öffnete er die Kühlschranktür und holte den Orangensaft heraus. „Auch?", fragte er Holly.

„Cola."

Es war offensichtlich, dass Holly ihm nicht traute, aber er hatte durch Tobys Okay einen kleinen Bonus, den Chris ausbauen konnte. Nach der Entführung durch Schillingers Sohn würde Chris auch jeden mit Argusaugen beobachten.

Holly starrte fasziniert auf Chris' tätowierten Oberarm, auf dem Jesus am Kreuz prangte. Er trug ein weißes Muscle-Shirt, das seinen trainierten Oberkörper betonte. Chris bereute einen Augenblick, den Sweater nicht übergezogen zu haben.

„Junior High?", fragte Chris, während er sich und Holly jeweils in zwei Gläser einschenkte. Er schob ihr die Cola rüber, während er sich gegen den Tresen lehnte.

„Ja." Holly blickte mit dem Füller in der Hand auf ihr Heft, schrieb aber nichts.

„Du musst eine gute Schülerin sein." Nun sah sie skeptisch auf. „Ich habe mich nach der Schule nie gleich hingesetzt, um Hausaufgaben zu machen. Falls ich Hausaufgaben gemacht habe." Chris lachte laut. „Am besten hat mir der Werkunterricht gefallen. Etwas mit den Händen machen."

Holly sah ihn schweigend an. „Ich war früher mal schlechter", erklärte sie bescheiden. „Ist noch etwas von dem chinesischen Essen im Kühlschrank?"

„Ja", bestätigte Chris.

Sie einigten sich, dass Chris es in der Mikrowelle erwärmte, denn beide hatten noch nichts zu Mittag gehabt. Chris stand am Herd, während hinter ihm das Essen rotierte. Wenn er sich zurücklehnte, konnte er den Fernseher im Wohnzimmer sehen, den er angelassen hatte. Sie brachten einen Beitrag über Motorräder.

„Fuck, so ein Baby hatte ich auch mal", sagte Chris und merkte nicht einmal, dass er geflucht hatte. „Eine Kawasaki – ein Motorrad. Gott, ich vermisse das."

„Musstest du dein Motorrad verkaufen?"

„Ich musste es aufgeben", antwortete Chris vage. „Bist du schon mal auf einem Motorrad mitgefahren, Hols? Das ist unvergleichlich geil." Ohne dem weitere Beachtung zu schenken hatte er Holly einen Spitznamen gegeben.

„Nein."

„Musst du bei Gelegenheit mal machen..."

Die Mikrowelle erklang. Sie aßen schweigend. Chris nuschelte mit vollem Mund, wie gut es ihm schmeckte. Nach Oz fand er Gefallen an allem, was nicht aus der Gefängniskantine stammte. Holly hatte ihr Heft beiseitegeschoben. Sie beobachtete Chris, während sie aß.

Nachdem sie aufgegessen hatten, bat Holly ihn, spanische Vokabeln abzufragen. Chris hatte mal einen spanischsprachigen Kollegen und meisterte die Übung recht gut. Danach ließ er sie allein der Küche die schriftlichen Hausaufgaben machen, während Chris sich wieder dem Fernseher widmete.

Später kam sie zu ihm. „Grandma erwartet mich."

„Okay."

„Warum will Dad nicht, dass ich dich kennen lerne?", fragte Holly geradeheraus.

Chris' Blick ging zu Boden, bevor er sie ansah. „Ich bin jemand, mit dem dein Vater nicht gesehen werden sollte. Er ist auf Bewährung."

„Du bist vorbestraft?", hakte Holly nach.

„Ich war als Jugendlicher in Lardner. Keine große Sache, Diebstahl, Körperverletzung, ich hatte damals einiges auf dem Kerbholz, also bin ich mit siebzehn ins Gefängnis." Zumindest log Chris nicht. Spätestens seit dem Zeitpunkt hatte er absichtlich angefangen, seine Sexualität als Werkzeug zur Manipulation zu nutzen. „Hör zu, ich werde dir nichts tun, falls du das denkst. Ich bin ein Freund."

„Mit Siebzehn", wiederholte Holly. Sie konnte sich an das beklemmende Gefühl erinnern, jedes Mal wenn sie ihren Vater im Gefängnis besucht hatte. Erst die meterhohen Mauern, dann das Grau in Grau, die Gittertüren und überall die Wächter. Sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es war, mehr als nur eine Stunde außerhalb des Besuchsraums zu verbringen.

„Erzähl niemanden, dass ich hier bin, okay?"

„Okay."


End file.
